1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a staking system incorporating a stake driver and several different types of stakes. The stake driver is specifically designed to be used in driving short stakes as opposed to long posts and to drive associated stakes in a vertical position, or inclined as desired, without the stake turning relative to the driver.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of posts and stake drivers including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention heretofore have been provided. Examples of these previously known forms of drivers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,629,985, 2,742,266, 3,313,356, 3,735,822, 4,261,424 and 4,557,409. However, these previously known forms of drivers do not include the overall combination of structural and operational features of the instant invention which particularly well adapt the invention for driving short stakes to be used in conjunction with concrete forms and the like.